SUCESOS
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Yaoi-Lemon. Una serie de fic s sobre algunos de los personajes de esta historia,como: Simbad, Aladin, Alibaba...etc. Los aprensivos, mejor absteneros de leer
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos. **

**Acabo de terminarme la primera temporada de Magi y hay algunas cosas me han quedado claras: 1º Si hay más fanservice y yaoi semi-oculto, revienta. 2º No hay hombre más atractivo sobre esa tierra que Simbad y nadie puede negar lo contrario o morirá a manos de la princesa del imperio Kou. 3º El seme supremo de todos es Simbad (dependiendo de como Masrur se encuentre ese día). 4º A Judal se le hace el culo Pepsicola cada vez que ve a Simbad y 5º Al final de esta serie se darán cuenta que las mujeres son innecesarias si pueden liarse entre ellos.**

**Al menos, son los puntos que he podido apreciar. Por eso mismo voy a hacer estas series de fanfic´s que, aunque pongan historia completa, iré subiendo capítulos cada vez que se me ocurra uno.**

**Como siempre, los derechos de esta serie pertenecen a su autor, sus dibujantes y sus patrocinadores. Yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer estas historias, ¿si?. Hasta pronto.**

_**ALIBABA Y ALADIN**_

Tras volver a Sindria del calabozo, donde Zagan se había unido al príncipe del imperio Kou, las palabras que Aladin le había dicho en su interior, tratando de traerlo de vuelta de aquel mundo oscuro en el que se había envuelto, resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez como si fueran alguna clase de hechizo que hubiera colocado en su mente para atormentarlo.

``¡Porque eres tú, Alibaba, al que tanto quiero!´´.

Solo en su habitación, sentado sobre la cama, con una manta sobre los hombros, se estremeció como cada vez que rememoraba esas palabras, como si todo su cuerpo quisiera alzarse para hacerle saber que adoraba oírlas, sobretodo sabiendo quien las había pronunciado.

En la oscuridad del cuarto, se decía a sí mismo que Aladin, como el Magi que le había elegido como candidato a rey, había tratado de animarlo de todos los medios posibles, siendo el primer amigo que había hecho en aquella tierra de la que apenas sabía nada.

Pero, a pesar de saber, de saberlo con increíble precisión, seguía sin poder dormir.

La mera presencia de Aladin a su lado había comenzado a ponerle nervioso, observando al pequeño y como este buscaba con la mirada a mujeres pechugonas, deleitándose con verlas y estas dejando que se acercara, llegando a enfadarse cuando estas reían divertidas mientras el pequeño disfrutaba entre ellas.

Aladin era su magi, suyo y de nadie más.¿Cómo se atrevían a tocarlo?.

Estaba claro que no podría dormir si seguía de aquel modo, así que, levantándose de la cama, se dirigió al cuarto del pequeño, decidiendo que si este tenía que rechazarlo para hacerle entrar en razón, pues que así fuera. Necesitaba un punto y final en aquello.

Los pasillos a aquellas horas de la madrugada estaban desiertos, excepto por algún guardia casual que vigilaba los pasillos, haciéndole una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a su paso, y llegó al cuarto de Aladin sin encontrarse con nadie más.

Tomando aire en la puerta, tratando de que su corazón dejara de sonar como un mar embravecido en una tormenta, temiendo que alguien pudiera escucharlo, llamó a la puerta y retrocedió un paso, esperando a que el ocupante le diera su permiso para entrar.

Sin embargo, tras unos segundos no hubo contestación alguna, así que volvió a llamar.

Después del tercer intento, pensando que este estaría durmiendo profundamente después de la fiesta que parecía tener lugar casi todas las noches en palacio, asomó la cabeza en el interior del oscuro cuarto, visible solo por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la amplia ventana abierta, encontrando sin problemas la cama de Aladin, tan amplia como la plaza de una aldea.

Acercándose con lentitud, aun diciéndose que no tendría que estar siquiera allí dentro, se acercó a la cama, encontrando al magi sobre esta, aun vestido, tirado bocarriba y tan relajado como solo alguien profundamente dormido y despreocupado podía dormir, haciendo que Alibaba luciera una pequeña sonrisa llena de ternura.

Solo con verle se sabía que Aladin era un simple niño. Un magi con la sabiduría de salomón, significa lo que significara aquello, pero un simple niño en el fondo, el cual solo quería hacer amigos, conocer cuanto le rodeaba, recorrer el mundo y, algún día, volver a ver a Ugo para poder contárselo todo.

Debería golpearse solo por pensar de él de otra manera. Lo sabía. Se lo llevaba diciendo a sí mismo durante un día tras otro, pero, aun así, con toda la ternura que este pudiera despertar, la vista de Alibaba fue a caer en aquel pequeño pecho al descubierto, con la chaqueta azul sin tapar demasiado en aquella ocasión.

Alibaba se pasó la lengua por los labios de manera inconsciente, notando que se le había secado la garganta al mirarle de aquel modo más atento y, echando un ultimo vistazo a su espalda para asegurarse de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada, se subió con cuidado en la cama, colocando sus brazos a ambos lados de los hombros de Aladin.

La culpa de que estuviera haciendo aquello era de aquel chibi. Si se hubiera despertado alguna de las 3 veces que había llamado a la puerta, él habría entrado en la habitación y hubieran hablado de los sentimientos que ahora le llenaban como dos personas civilizadas que sabían hablar las cosas. Pero no, este había seguido durmiendo como un muerto, como si bien podrían caerse las estrellas del cielo y él seguiría durmiendo.

Sintiéndose como un viejo pervertido por la diferencia de edad y de mentalidad, acercó su mejilla a la del menor y, aun sintiéndose horrible por ello, lo acarició de aquella manera durante un rato, disfrutando de la suavidad de la piel de este contra la suya, llegando a sentirse demasiado bien.

Alzándose de nuevo en la cama, lo observó, asegurándose que Aladin aun seguía profundamente dormido, teniendo la sensación de que podría hacerle cualquier cosa y este solo lo tomaría todo como un sueño, nada que pudiera recordar al día siguiente, solo siendo un tesoro escondido solo para sí mismo.

Emocionado por la intimidad que allí tenía, en la oscuridad, con el magi bajo él, comenzó a besarle la frente, disfrutando de aquella misma piel suave bajo sus labios, sintiéndose cálida, como alguna tela delicada que podría rasgar si no llevaba cuidado y, armándose poco a poco de valor, fue descendiendo con sus besos lentos por los ojos, el puente de la nariz, las mejillas, la comisura de los labios y, finalmente, notando a su corazón tronando de nuevo, besó aquellos finos labios que había pronunciado las palabras que tanto le habían desarmado.

``Ojala estuviera despierto para decirle que abriera la boca´´, pensó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño con una cierta molestia, sintiendo que aun no había conseguido todo lo que quería de aquellos labios.

Sin embargo, se conformó con seguir bajando, besando el blanco cuello, teniendo el cuidado de no hacer succión para no dejar marcas, mordisqueando la clavícula que se notaba através de la piel y llegando al final hacía los pequeños pezones erguidos de este.

Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, comprobando si este había despertado. Pero no era así. Con la cabeza de lado sobre la almohada, Aladin seguía durmiendo, pero había acercado un puño cerrado a su boca, como si intentara contener algo.

Después de eso, Alibaba volvió a descender la cabeza, emocionándose con la idea de que el magi podía notarlo através de sus sueños. Tomó aquellos dos puntos rosados que había lamido y había hecho rodar con su lengua con sus dientes, intentando que este lo notara aun más en su cuerpo sin despertarlo, moviéndose sobre su cuerpo con el cuidado de una pantera y, cuando notó la propia reacción de su cuerpo a lo que le estaba haciendo, ascendió de nuevo hasta sus labios, besándolo otra vez, rogando porque este aun no despertara y le dejara hacer aquello un poco más.

Cuando, con los ojos cerrados, casi hiperventilando, intentó hacer una tentativa con su lengua, los labios de Aladin se abrieron con un suspiro, como si hubiera estado esperando aquello tanto como él y, sujetándose a las sabanas para tratar de refrenarse a sí mismo, exploró aquella cavidad como si pudiera beber algo de él.

Arrastrando la lengua del pequeño lentamente al interior de su boca, una de sus manos descendió hacía el borde de los pequeños pantalones que este siempre solía usar y, profundizando el beso, acabó por sacárselos, disfrutando de la piel que dejaba al descubierto.

``Permite tocarlo más´´rogó a quien quisiera escucharlo, al tiempo que, volviendo a lamer, descendió hacía allí donde había dejado al descubierto, notando el temblor en la cintura de Aladin cuando pasó más abajo de su ombligo.

El magi había comenzado a soltar pequeños suspiros, parecidos a gemidos, conforme Alibaba trabajaba, llegando a la unión de las piernas de este, como si ni él mismo en sueños pudiera evitar excitarse con lo que el rubio le estaba haciendo, emocionándolo aun más por ello.

Cogiendo sus muslos entre las manos crispadas, intentando mantener sus piernas separadas, descendió la cabeza hacía el miembro que elevaba hacía él, sintiendo la garganta nuevamente seca, dedicándole una pequeña mirada a este antes de introducirlo en su boca y, utilizando su lengua como un cojín, cerró los ojos, casi temblando de éxtasis por poder tenerlo de aquella manera, dejando salir un gemido más adulto que los que Aladin dejaba escapar momentos antes de empezar un vaivén con su cabeza, trabajándolo.

Todo lo del magi parecía crear un oleaje para su propia excitación, tomándolo en su boca como nunca imaginó que hiciera con nadie, deseando, solo por un segundo, que este estuviera despierto para oírle gritar su nombre mientras lo tomaba, agarrado a su cabello.

Esa simple imagen envió un disparo a su propio miembro, obligándolo a alzar la cadera de la cama por temor a culminar él primero por su propia fantasía, tomando todo rastro de humedad que el pequeño dejaba escapar, lamiendo desde la punta a la base y ascendiendo de nuevo, lamiendo la pequeña hendidura donde aquella humedad manaba para tomarlo en su boca, recreándose con su sabor mientras no podía evitar volver a gemir.

El cuerpo de Aladin se estremecía con cada una de las pasadas de su lengua y sus piernas se habían encogido de tal manera que hasta sus dedos de los pies se hallaban apretados, tal vez conteniéndose a sí mismo del placer que Alibaba le estaba dando sin saberlo.

``Ahhh. Quiero más de esto´´ pensaba Alibaba, notando su mente cada vez más ida, nublada por el olor de la excitación de Aladin, deseando ser capaz de hacer algo más. Quería poder hacer más de aquellas cosas, excitarlo aun más, pero con el consentimiento de este, con el mismo deseo que él por ello.

-Ahgg...Ahg, no...Pa...para, Alibaba...kun-murmuró Aladin, haciendo que el rubio se detuviera de golpe, alzando la cabeza hacía él, asustado porque de repente hubiera despertado y hubiera descubierto lo que le estaba haciendo.

Pero, tras observarle durante unos instantes, totalmente inmóvil, paralizado como una estatua, esperando expectante por lo que fuera a pasar, comprobó que este solo había hablado en sueños.

Con una sonrisilla lasciva, comprobó que, incluso en sueños, Aladin solo podía pensar en él si notaba tal placer en su cuerpo y, descendiendo de nuevo la cabeza, lo tomó hasta el fondo de su garganta, tomándolo sin delicadezas, deseando que le diera de una vez lo que el magi había estado conteniendo, queriendo tomar aquello de él aunque solo fuera aquello.

Aladin, alzándose en la cama, aun gimiendo,moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro sobre la almohada, culminó en el interior de la boca de este, mientras Alibaba solo podía estremecerse de igual modo, saboreándolo en su boca de tal forma que sabía que no lo olvidaría nunca.

-¿Aliba...ba-kun?-murmuró la voz del menor.

Y cuando el rubio abrió los ojos, intentando arrancarse a sí mismo del placer que había sentido, vio que este se había despertado y parecía algo desconcertado por aquel momento, con él entre sus piernas mientras notaba el desahogo de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué...qué estas haciendo?.

A Alibaba le hubiera gustado poder hablar, decir cualquier cosa que aliviara aquel extraño momento incomodo que se había creado pero, nuevamente, notaba su boca seca y, ahora que el menor se había despertado, lo único que se vio capaz de hacer fue ascender por su cuerpo hasta volver a sus labios, sorprendiéndolo aun más.

-Abre la boca, Aladin-murmuró en la oscuridad del cuarto, notando como el pequeño parecía tan perdido que ni siquiera se veía capaz de moverse.

Y no supo si era porque aun seguía desconcertado o no, pero, cuando volvió a besarlo, la boca de este lo dejó pasar y, emocionado, rozando sus caderas con las, aun desnudas, del menor, Alibaba profundizó aquel beso sin la menor delicadeza, ahora sin el temor de despertarle, apretando el azul cabello de este entre sus puños, obligándole a levantar la barbilla hacía él, profundizando aun más el beso, acoplándose de tal manera que deseó no poder separarse nunca.

Cuando Aladin se alejó, tratando de tomar aliento, Alibaba le besó a un lado del cuello y lo giró, haciendo que el pequeño volviera a quedarse sin aire por la impresión.

-¿Qué estás...haciendo?-preguntó, sonando algo asustado.

-Tú solo...relajate,¿si?.

Contenerse a sí mismo durante tanto tiempo había sido demasiado duro. El olor de Aladin solo lo había empeorado y saber que ya no tenía que esconderse lo había acabado de desatar, tanteando la entrada de este.

-¡Alibaba-kun, somos dos hombres!-exclamó Aladin, que, sin embargo, se mantenía inmóvil y, sonrojado, miraba hacía atrás, observándole.

-¿A tí te molesta eso?-le murmuró en el oído, lamiéndolo poco después, dejando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo del menor.

-N...no. No me...molesta-acabó diciéndole este, notando como Alibaba se había detenido, esperando su respuesta.

-Pues entonces solo relajate.

Aladin realmente intentó hacerlo, pero era demasiado estrecho. Por mucho que hubiera llegado a su culminación en primer lugar, no servia de mucho para que lo acogiera.

-¡Alibaba, duele!-se quejó el magi, restregando la cara contra las sabanas, tratando de alejarse.

-Tranquilo. Si...si lo hago bien, pronto no te dolerá.

Daba por sentado que Aladin seria casi como una muchacha virgen, así que, tras un dolor inicial, si sabía hacer las cosas como debía, ese dolor que ahora estaba sintiendo tendría que acabar transformándose en placer.

Notando que él realmente quería hacerle caso, extendió la mano hacía delante, agarrando el miembro de este entre sus manos y, oyendo como Aladin soltaba un gemido, comenzó a acariciarlo de esa manera mientras volvía a intentar fundirse con él.

Y, sorprendentemente, poco a poco, conforme lo trabajaba por delante con su mano, en verdad consiguió entrar en él.

Sintiéndose abrumado por la sensación del cuerpo de Aladin acogiéndolo, tomándolo en su interior, Alibaba dejó la cabeza contra la espalda de este, jadeando como jadeaba este también, tratando de contenerse mientras este se adaptaba a su tamaño.

-Ali...baba-kun-murmuró Aladin, volviendo la cabeza hacía atrás, mirándolo.

Y, sin poder más, este empezó a mecerse.

Al principio, con suavidad, asegurándose de que el menor en verdad podía acogerlo, disfrutando de él a su alrededor. Pero, entonces los gemidos de Aladin se elevaron de volumen, haciendo que el poco control que había conseguido mantener se rompiera y empezó un vaivén rápido y duro, olvidando incluso que aquella tenía que ser la primera vez del pequeño.

Quería oír más aquella voz que nunca había oído, gimiendo su nombre, gritando gracias a sus embestidas, siendo aquel momento mucho más erótico que cualquier cosa que Alibaba podría haber llegado a imaginar. Quería que gritara aun más su nombre, que se abandonara aun más en sus brazos mientras con su mano lo trabajaba al mismo tiempo, observando como el pequeño sollozaba contra las sabanas.

Sabía que aquellas lagrimas eran de placer, ya que cada vez que descendía sobre él, Aladin elevaba las caderas a su encuentro, deseando aquello tanto como él. Y solo pudo mordisquear su espalda y su nuca, dejando su marca en él mientras se dejaban llevar.

-¡Alibaba!-gritaba ya Aladin a aquellas alturas, encogiendo de nuevo los dedos de los pies, notando los estremecimientos de este en su propio cuerpo.-¡Ya viene, Alibaba!.¡YA VIENE!-gritó, retorciéndose sobre la cama.

El rubio posible rey, alzó la suya hacía el cielo mientras dejaba ir totalmente las caderas, clavandole aun más en el sitio y, notando el temblor incontrolado de su bajo vientre y en el interior de sus muslos, se abandonó por completo en el cuerpo de aquel que le había estado volviendo loco durante tanto tiempo.

Cuando el calor del momento pasó, ambos se abandonaron en la cama, dejándose caer de cualquier manera, buscando algo de aliento.

El pequeño magi observó a su rubio amigo, sintiéndose avergonzado de pronto, recordando lo que habían hecho.

-¿Cómo lo sabias?-murmuró.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Alibaba, volviendo la cabeza hacía él, aun tratando de tomar aire.

-¿Cómo has...sabido...lo que había estado soñando?-preguntó, escondiendo la cara contra la almohada, evitando mirarlo.

Alibaba abrió ampliamente los ojos al entender esas palabras y, estirando poco a poco la mano, la dejó descansando sobre el cabello del peli-azul, notando como este temblaba débilmente, con las orejas encendidas de rojo.

-¿Tú también querías esto, Aladin?.

Y este asintió, aun sin mirarle.

-¿Desde cuando?.

-Desde...desde que...dormimos juntos...por primera vez.

Tras esas palabras, Alibaba alzó la vista al techo, tratando de comprender lo que le estaba confesando el pequeño.

La primera vez que los dos habían dormido juntos había sido hacía ya mucho tiempo ( o eso era lo que le parecía a él), en aquella casita que tenía cuando aun trabajaba para Boodel.

-Estabas...tan adorable mientras hablabas de la magia, muerto de sueño como estabas, que casi tuve que besarte. Pero Ugo estaba conmigo, así que...no pude hacerlo-siguió confesando este, de cara a la almohada.

Alibaba volvió la cabeza hacía él, aun casi sin creérselo.

Aladin prácticamente llevaba pendiente de su persona desde que se habían conocido y, sin embargo, cuando él se había encontrado con Kassim, había estado totalmente dispuesto a dejarlo de lado para ayudar a un viejo amigo. Incluso había recorrido kilometros, reencontrándose con Morgiana, para encontrarlo.

¡Qué egoístas e infantiles eran sus deseos!.

-Si de verdad te he atraído desde hace tanto...¿por qué te vuelves loco cuando ves a una mujer con pechos grandes?.

-¡Porque los pechos son lo mejor del mundo!-exclamó este felizmente, volviéndose hacía él tan rápido que hasta consiguió sobre saltarlo.-Mientras estaba con Ugo, leí que los niños sobrevivían gracias a la leche de sus madres.¡Y esa leche sale de sus pechos!.¡Cuanto más grandes los tengan, más fuertes se tendrán que hacer los niños,¿verdad?!-le explicó.

Alibaba puso una extraña expresión, dándose cuenta que, al parecer, Aladin veía a todas las mujeres del mundo como vacas lecheras.

Esperaba que no se le ocurriera contarle eso a ninguna.

-¿Quieres decir que solo por eso te gustan?.

-También son suaves y se siente bien cuando escondes la cabeza entre ellas-siguió explicando este con una sonrisa en la cara.

Desde luego aquella seria la contestación que se esperaría de un niño.

-Yo no tengo pechos-le recalcó, como si este no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello.

-Da igual. Los pechos me gustan, pero a ti te quiero, Alibaba-kun-le soltó este tan feliz.

El rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse por aquellas palabras, dichas de la manera más inocente del mundo y que, sin embargo, volvió a removerle por dentro.

Girándose hacía el menor, lo sujetó entre sus brazos hasta que lo tuvo pegado a su pecho, sin intención de dejarle marchar. No al menos hasta que amaneciera.

-Oi, Alibaba-murmuró este, acomodándose contra él, como si la incomoda postura no le supusiera ningún problema.

-Dime-le dijo este, aun abrazándole fuertemente, deseando que pudiera fundirlo en el interior de su cuerpo para que no se tuvieran que volver a separar jamás.

-Ahora que he contestado a tus preguntas y eso...¿podría besarte?.

Había bajado el tono al hacerle la pregunta y, cuando el rubio abrió los ojos y bajo la vista, pudo ver de nuevo a aquellas orejas pintadas de rojo, ya que había escondido la cara en su pecho.

-Tú has hecho lo que has querido hace un rato, así que lo justo es que ahora me toque a mi,¿verdad?-se quejó el menor, al percatarse que Alibaba no le contestaba.

Sin embargo, este los hizo rodar en la cama, mientras rompía a reír, dejando a Aladin sobre él, sorprendido por el repentino cambio de postura, dejando las manos en su pecho para asegurarse en el lugar.

-A partir de ahora puedes hacer todo lo que quieras. Absolutamente todo.

Y el pequeño, sonriendo feliz por el permiso, descendió la cabeza hasta que pudo besar los labios de Alibaba como bien le hubiera gustado la primera noche, de manera suave, dulce, probando, tanteando mientras que el rubio esperaba que no pensara torturarlo con aquellos besos suaves antes de que pudieran repetir lo que ya habían hecho allí.

**Fin de este capitulo.**

**Ummm. No imaginé que pudiera terminar este fic en una tarde, pero así fue. Me puse a escribirlo sobre las 5 y algo y a las 8 y cuarto, antes de irme a la ducha, ya estaba terminado.**

**Al parecer, las partes de Alibaba y Aladin se escriben solas.**

**Lo único que me queda por decir es que espero que os haya gustado este primer fic de la serie y que no me matéis cuando vaya subiendo los demás con el tiempo. En verdad, paso por etapas en las que me dan por escribir, dibujar o leer y voy alternando porque si no, al parecer, me bloqueo y no puedo hacer nada.**

**Los que estaban leyendo mi historia de Fruits Basket pueden confirmarlo (Pobrecillos, lo que tuvieron que aguantar).**

**Pero dejaré de desvariar de una vez.**

**Manteneos sanos y nos leemos.**


	2. SUCESOS 2

**Hola a todos de nuevo. **

**Aquí con nuevo capitulo del seme supremo de la serie, el macho, el hombre que conquistó 7 calabozos y aun así le roban las cosas porque esta durmiendo, el favorito de las nenas, el que deja corazones destrozados a su paso. **

**¡Señoras y señores...¡SIMBAD!.**

**¿Y quien podría salir con él?. Tantas posibilidades podrían salir de aquí...**

**Aunque la mayoría se inclinaría por Judal, Alibaba o Jafar, también la mayoría lo habrá descubierto al ver las letras en grande.**

**Error mio. **

**Es complicado mantener una intriga cuando voy presentando a los personajes en cada capitulo cuando les toca. Tendría que dejar de ser educada para dejar de hacer eso. Pero, por lo que me he podido percatar, tengo ideas para escribir un poco de todos, así que no sufráis demasiado. Las cosas irán saliendo.**

**O como se dice en mi tierra: Las cosas de palacio van despacio.**

**Como me estoy empezando a ir del tema, os dejo con la historia.**

_**SIMBAD Y JAFAR**_

Aquella misma noche, mientras Alibaba aun se torturaba en su cuarto, envuelto en una manta, Simbad y su voz de la conciencia, Jafar, trataban de hacer que el rey de Sindria llegara entero a su cuarto mientras este tarareaba alguna canción de borrachos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si aun siguiera en su salón de banquetes.

El peli-plateado se bamboleaba de un lado para otro bajo el peso del rey al que había entregado su fidelidad, maldiciendo en silencio porque este tuviera que ser un borracho feliciano que no prestara mayor atención a su entorno o a la situación hasta que no fuera estrictamente necesario. O, al menos, pedía que fuera un borracho que fuera capaz de llegar solo a su propio cuarto.

Masrur se había ofrecido a llevárselo, pero Jafar había tenido que decirle que él solo podía, dándoselas de duro.

Si es que se lo tenía merecido.

Lo suyo era ser ágil, rápido y letal. Moverse en las sombras antes de atacar a su presa, especialista en ver el lado oculto de la gente, ese lado oscuro que nadie quería que se les descubriera.

La fuerza bruta era tema de Masrur. Eso lo sabía todo el mundo.

Pero Simbad no le había parecido tan borracho. Se había mantenido sobre sus propios pies más o menos hasta que abandonaron la sala y, después de eso, todo el peso de este se le había venido encima.

Tendría que vigilar las comidas de este o el gran rey de Sindria, en vez de en barco, podría llegar rodando a los sitios.

Menuda buena impresión que iba a dar.

Con una sonrisilla maliciosa ante esa imagen en su cabeza, consiguió llegar ante las puertas de los aposentos de Simbad, intentando colocarse a este mejor sobre los hombros, cogiendo el pomo de la puerta con la mano que había conseguido tener libre.

-Venga, Sin. Ya estamos aquí-le ánimo, intentando mantenerlo despierto.

Si le daba por dormirse en sus brazos, los dos caerían redondos al suelo y no se levantarían hasta que los guardias los encontraran, con Jafar axfiado bajo el cuerpo de su rey.

Simbad lanzó un gruñido que él entendió como un ``Sí, de acuerdo. Me parece bien. Aparcame por ahí´´, así que, aun con Sin colgado, consiguió llevarlo hasta su cama, donde a duras penas evitó lanzarlo como si fuera un fardo.

Sacudiéndose las manos, dio por terminado el trabajo, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo por conseguir su objetivo sin mayores contratiempos, y se dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto, pensando ya con anhelo en su propia cama.

Sin embargo, unos dedos sujetaron la manga de su traje y tuvo que volverse hacía Simbad, el cual intentaba abrir los ojos con esfuerzo.

-Tengo calor-se quejó el rey de Sindria con una voz infantil.

Y Jafar, soltando un bufido, se volvió hacía él para desvestirle, teniendo el cuidado de dejar todas sus herramientas cerca de la cama por si las podía necesitar. Después de eso, sacarle las prendas de ropa fue como coser y cantar y, nuevamente satisfecho por su trabajo, asintió para sí y se dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto.

Y, de nuevo, una mano sobre su manga lo detuvo.

Notando que una vena había comenzado a saltar en su frente, se volvió hacía Simbad de nuevo, viendo a ver que era lo que quería en aquella ocasión.

Este susurró algo, pero no lo entendió.

-Habrá más alto, Sin-se quejó, acercándose a la cama para oírlo.

-Agua-volvió a repetir este, ahora de manera más audible.

Jafar miró a su alrededor, asegurándose que las criadas siempre hacían un trabajo impecable en torno a Simbad, y, llenando un vaso con agua, se volvió hacía él, pensando que, si no bebiera tanto, luego no tendría tanta sed, evadiendo totalmente que él mismo era un desastre cuando bebía.

Colocó la copa contra los labios de este, pero, al parecer, se había quedado dormido.

Por un minuto pensó en salir del cuarto, aprovechando aquello para poder ir él mismo a dormir, pero luego recordó que si este se despertaba, aun sediento, sería capaz de sacarlo de la cama solo para que le alcanzara el vaso de agua, así que, aun molesto, bebió él mismo de la copa y se inclinó sobre Simbad, consiguiendo con facilidad que este abriera la boca y bebiera.

Otra cosa no, pero Sin era realmente fácil cuando estaba borracho.

Dejando ese pensamiento de lado, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa que había cerca de la cama y se dirigía hacía la puerta cuando, de nuevo, una mano lo sujetó y lo lanzó sobre la cama, viéndose envuelto de repente entre unos brazos musculados que no hacían intención alguna de soltarlo.

-Eh, Sin. Despierta. Quiero irme a dormir.

Pero el rey de Sindria solo acercó su cara al cabello de este, como si se estuviera acomodando para dormir.

-Sin, no estoy hablando en broma. En verdad quiero irme a mi cuarto. Y das calor-se quejó Jafar, moviéndolo por los hombros para hacerlo reaccionar.

Pero este solo lucia una estúpida sonrisa de borracho en su cara que lo hizo enojar aun más.

Llevando una mano a la entrepierna de este, apretó con la fuerza necesaria para que este se apartara de él con disgusto, diciendo maldiciones por lo bajo.

-¡¿Estás loco o qué?!.¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!.

-No querías soltarme-le respondió este calmadamente, sentado en la cama, tratando de recomponer sus ropas.

-¿Así tratas a alguien que estaba durmiendo?.

-He tratado de negociar contigo-se quejó el pequeño.

¿Por qué parecía que el culpable en todo aquello estaba siendo él?. Ni que hubiera sido el rey borracho que no quería soltar a su sirviente.

-Ahora me duele.¿Qué voy a hacer si no puedo volver a usarlo nunca más?-se lamentó Simbad, llevándose una mano a sus partes.

-Seguro que todas las mujeres del mundo llorarían por eso-se burló Jafar, observando donde estaba la mano del peli-violeta casi de manera inconsciente.

Aquello era casi hipnótico. Cuando lo tenias delante, tenias que mirarlo. No te quedaba de otra. Miles de mujeres podían atestiguarlo, pensó este, de manera distraída.

-Y más de algún hombre-se rió Simbad, como si Jafar hubiera esperado que él siguiera la broma.

-Si mañana no te funciona, siempre se puede llamar a un médico-le dijo el menor, tratando de levantarse de la cama.

-Pero esto ha sido culpa tuya.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?.

Simbad abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que en verdad no tenía nada que decir y la volvió a cerrar, rascándose la cabeza con la otra mano, sentado con las piernas cruzadas como estaba.

Y Jafar, contemplándolo, decidió acabar con ello de la manera más rápida.

Solo se trataba de tocarle,¿no?. Asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. No llevaría demasiado tiempo.

-A ver. Deja que le eche un vistazo a ver lo mal que esta-le dijo este, gateando por la cama hasta llegar a la cintura de este, el cual se sonrojo a la velocidad de la luz cuando vio a Jafar tan cerca.

Incluso sin tocarlo, aquella parte del cuerpo de Simbad había reaccionado positivamente a su cercanía. No parecía haber daños a simple vistas.

Rozó este lentamente, asegurándose de que en verdad crecía ante su contacto y, de manera leve, lamió la punta solo para asegurarse de que se humedecía como era debido.

-Todo esta bien-le aseguró Jafar, tratando de incorporarse.

Pero la mano de Simbad en su nuca lo arrastró hasta la boca de este, donde lo tomó por sorpresa, invadiéndolo sin ningún impedimento, paseando su lengua por su paladar de tal manera que un escalofrío tuvo que recorrerlo a la fuerza.

Aquella lengua era en verdad una experta en lo que hacía, comprobó, intentando alejar de su mente la idea de en cuantas bocas se habría ido a meter, notando como este raspaba la lengua sobre la suya, forzándolo a responder el beso o a rechazarlo.

Sin embargo, con la mano de este aun en su nuca, Jafar lo tenía difícil incluso para apartarse.

Y se hizo aun más difícil cuando Simbad se inclinó sobre él, tumbándolo sobre la cama mientras él se colocaba encima, entre sus piernas, completamente desnudo.

-¿Acaso estas loco?-se quejó, cuando Simbad le dio tregua para que tomara aire, intentando conservar algo de orgullo ante la situación.

Este le había desarmado tan rápido que tenía la sensación de haber sido estafado, como si alguien le hubiera querido regalar algo que parecía demasiado bueno.

-¿Loco porqué?. Has sido tú el que se ha puesto a jugar con mi entrepierna como si nada. Y te recuerdo que soy un hombre y reacciono ante esas cosas.

-Y yo te recuerdo que hasta hace unos momentos no te podías ni valer por ti mismo y te he tenido que traer aquí.

-Bueno...siempre es más cómodo que alguien te cargue,¿verdad?-comentó este con una sonrisa.

Jafar, encontrando por fin por donde le habían estafado, abrió la boca para protestar por semejante fechoría. Pero lo único que obtuvo fue los labios de Simbad de nuevo sobre los suyos, raspando con sus dientes sus labios, obligándole abrir la boca para tomar aire e invadiéndole tras ello.

Y descubrió que también era increíblemente hábil para quitarle su ropa.

Antes de que casi se diera cuenta, esta había sido hecha a un lado para que no estorbara y Simbad sonrió como solo sonríe un pirata ante un nuevo botín.

-Quería dormir-se quejó de nuevo Jafar.

Este podía jugar en otro momento. Siempre que no tenía mujeres cerca, acababan haciendo cosas como aquella, pero ese día, después de pensar que su país había estado cerca de caer contra el enemigo, lo que menos quería hacer era hacer más ejercicio.

-Solo...un...poco-le dijo Simbad, dejando un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta la parte posterior de sus oídos, sabiendo que era sensible en aquel punto.

Como no, Jafar no pudo evitar temblar cuando mordisqueó aquella zona, dejando las manos sobre los hombros de este, necesitando agarrarse a algo mientras Simbad solo seguía jugueteando con él, rozando sus caderas lo justo para que los dos se sintieran.

Jafar no pudo evitar que los gemidos empezaran a escapar de sus labios cuando el peli-violeta sumó su propia mano a la unión entre sus cuerpos, acariciándolos a los dos a la vez mientras seguía mordisqueando sus partes sensibles, haciéndole agitarse sobre la cama, tratando de acercarlo o alejarlo.

A aquellas alturas, ni él mismo estaba seguro cual de las dos opciones era la correcta.

Solo sabía que la mano del rey de Sindria trabajándolos a los dos se sentía condenadamente bien. Demasiado bien para que él aun pudiera pensar con normalidad.

Abrazándose a los amplios hombros de Simbad, acercándolo, comenzó a mecer las caderas contra la mano de este, ayudandole a bombear, oyendo un gruñido de aprobación junto a su cuello.

Si solo quería un poquito de aquello, podría dárselo y los dos podrían irse a dormir más relajados.

Al menos, eso fue lo que se dijo para justificarse ante sus propias acciones.

Cuando la mano de Simbad los trabajaba duramente, haciéndoles saltar en la cama, llegó a clavarle las uñas en la piel, sintiéndose cerca de su cumbre.

Pero, como siempre, el rey de los 7 mares nunca jugaba limpio, así que, soltándolos, dirigió su miembro hacía el trasero ya alzado de Jafar, el cual apenas tuvo tiempo ante la nueva invasión que lo dejó sin aire.

Fue tan repentino que ni siquiera pudo refrenarse a sí mismo y su simiente le bañó el vientre, haciéndole sentir avergonzado durante un momento.

-¿Tan bien se siente, Jafar?-le preguntó Simbad junto al oído, con un tono burlón que consiguió enfadarlo.

Clavándole las cortas uñas en los hombros, sonrió con malicia cuando este se quejó del dolor.

Allí podían jugar los dos.

Sin embargo, cuando las caderas de Simbad se retiraron, notó como se volvía líquido por dentro, rememorando como siempre había gozado con aquella misma sensación, como si el mundo entero a a su alrededor pudieran volver líquido como él.

Clavándole las uñas en aquella ocasión porque el deseo así se lo marcaba, ignoró los quejidos que Simbad pudiera dar por ello, plantó los talones sobre la cama y lo recibió con el mismo abandono de siempre, sin poder negarse a sí mismo que aquello le encantaba.

Simbad podía estar con cientos de mujeres, tantas que ni siquiera podría recordar sus caras por muy buena memoria que tuviera, pero, antes o después, este siempre volvía a él, siempre acababa buscándolo de alguna manera. Y eso era algo que nadie le podía quitar.

Su gritó de éxtasis fue silenciado por los labios de su rey, que lo buscaban con la misma ansia salvaje que sentía correr por él mismo y, así, entrelazados, se abandonaron el uno al otro.

….

Por la mañana temprano, cuando el sol apenas había empezado a despuntar el alba, Jafar se removió en la cama, tratando de huir de la luz que quería arrancarle del tranquilo sueño en el que por fin había logrado sumirse bien entrada la madrugada.

Había deseado llegar a alguna cama la noche anterior, pero, removiéndose, sabiendo que ya se había despertado, no habría supuesto que esa cama iba a ser de nuevo la de Simbad.

Volviéndose hacía él, lo vio durmiendo a sus anchas, como si no hubiera estado de ``trabajitos´´esa misma noche.

¡Que envidia!.

Jafar no podía recuperarse con la misma rapidez ni aunque quisiera. Y era más que obvio que no tenía la misma practica que él tampoco en lo que a temas de cama se refería.

Permaneció mirándolo en silencio, sintiéndose extrañamente tranquilo por ese momento de relax.

El gran rey podía parecer en niño en momentos como aquel, siendo solo unos cuantos privilegiados los que podían verlo así.

Como si le hubiera estado leyendo el pensamiento, los parpados de Simbad empezaron a aletear y Jafar, tratando de que no le encontrara observándolo como una doncella enamorada, le dio la espalda, poniéndose de nuevo de cara a la ventana.

-Jafar-murmuró este cuando despertó.

-¿Umm?-fue todo lo que tuvo por respuesta.

¿Había logrado hacerle creer que se acababa de despertar o había sonado demasiado falso?.

-Tengo sed.

-Tendrías menos si no bebieras de esa manera por las noches-se quejó este, incorporándose para llegar al vaso de agua.

-No te enfades tanto. Apenas y me bebí unas cuantas botellas. Es menos de lo que suelo beber- se defendió Simbad mientras lo observaba.

La luz del día y la falta de ropa le dejaban una buena percepción del cuerpo de este y una sonrisilla se formó en su cara cuando este lanzó un bufido molesto.

-Ya, claro. Seguro.

-¿Me das esa agua?.

Y Jafar, bebiéndose el contenido, se volvió hacía Simbad y lo besó, dejando que un hilillo de agua descendiera por su barbilla.

-¿Así esta bien?-le preguntó, después de soltarlo.

-No sé-comentó Simbad, rascándose el pecho desnudo con una mano, descansando la cabeza en la otra.- A lo mejor deberíamos comprobarlo-dijo, sonriendo.

**Fin de este capitulo.**

**¿Había comentado que los capítulos de Aladin y Alibaba se escribían solos?. Pues el de estos dos me ha llevado como algo menos de dos horas y aun me ha dado tiempo a apuntarme ideas para los siguientes.**

**Como tengo dicho, cuando me da por algo, me da fuerte.**

**Jafar es algo seco, siempre esta criticando todo lo que hace Simbad, pero, aun así, siempre permanece a su lado y eso, quieras que no, tiene que significar algo.¿O no?. Por esa regla de tres, también tendría que haber metido a Masrur, pero, si escribo algo de esos dos, ya será más adelante.**

**Simbad es un golfo y eso se ve a kilometros de distancia, así que hacerle con alguien tampoco lleva mucho trabajo. Es un personaje que realmente invita a escribir sobre él. Pero, no me entendáis mal. A mi Simbad me encanta. Que el tío pueda meterse en todos los fregados, incluso los que no les corresponden como lo de Balbad, y salir triunfante tiene que ser algún tipo de don. O, como yo le llamo``el poder del carisma del personaje protagonista´´. Aunque esos son Aladin y Alibaba, junto con Morgiana, este sabe abrirse hueco.**

**Y, de nuevo, estoy escribiendo la biblia en pasta aquí, así que, como siempre, solo deseo que el fanfic os haya gustado, que no deseéis mi muerte y manteneos sanos mientras continuo con las otras historias.**

**Bye!.**


	3. Sucesos 3

**Otro nuevo capitulo y ya van 3. Como el que no quiere la cosa, esta historia se escribe sola.**

**En esta ocasión, conseguiré controlar mi verborrea e iré directa al grano.**

**Disfrutad.**

_**ALIBABA, ALADIN Y MORGIANA**_

Mientras aun permanecían en el palacio de Sindria, Morgiana había cogido bastante confianza con los criados y los hombres de la guardia. Los generales de Simbad aun le parecían demasiado...¿cómo decirlo?. Eran como observar estrellas brillantes en el cielo y desear que algún día también se pudiera ascender hacía allí.

Incluso Masrur, fanalis como ella, la ponía nerviosa.

Morgiana sabía que ella era callada, pero su silencio se debía a que, en la mayor parte del tiempo, no tenía nada que decir. Sin embargo, el gigante parecía quedárselo todo para él.

Le llevaría tiempo coger con él una confianza más cercana. Esperaba que los entrenamientos que hacían juntos sirvieran para lograr eso.

La sacó de sus pensamientos el paso de Aladin y Alibaba por el pasillo que cruzaba el suyo, un poco más adelante, haciéndola que alzara la mano para saludarlos. Pero estos pasaron tan rápido que pareció que ni siquiera habían reparado en su presencia.

Por allí se dirigían hacía los dormitorios, lo que ella entendió como que algo estaba ocurriendo y, entrando en modo de combate, caminó en la misma dirección que ellos, queriendo saber que era aquello que se les venía encima en aquella ocasión, más que dispuesta a volver a luchar a su lado.

Después de todo, ahora era como una ayudante de Alibaba, acariciando sus contenedores domésticos.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto del rubio sin llamar siquiera, encontrándose una escena, que, desde luego, no se había esperado.

Aladin estaba pegado a la otra puerta, aun cerrada, envuelto en los brazos de Alibaba, que, hasta el momento en el que ella había entrado, se había encontrado besando al menor.

Los 3 se quedaron mirándose los unos a los otros, sin moverse, sin saber que hacer o que decir, un momento suspendido en que ninguno parecía querer ser el primero en salir. Pero, aunque así lo quisieran, aquello solo era la calma antes de la tempestad.

Morgiana, casi sin pesar, retrocedió hacía atrás y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Y, antes de darse cuenta, estaba corriendo lejos de allí, con el rostro sonrojado, avergonzada por haberles descubierto en semejante situación y sin saber a donde se dirigía. Solo sentía la necesidad de alejarse de allí.

…..

Días después, ella aun intentaba alejarse de la pareja sin que los demás se dieran cuenta de ello.

Masrur no se dejó engañar, entrenando diariamente con ella, pero tuvo la delicadeza de no preguntar por ello. Cosa que Morgiana le agradeció en silencio.

Cada vez que pensaba en Aladin y Alibaba juntos, se sentía triste, decepcionada y, en parte, celosa. No podía negarse eso a ella misma cada vez que recordaba aquella vergonzosa escena y se encendía. De muchas formas posibles.

Estaba claro que aquellos dos tenían algo juntos y ella, entrenándose y ayudando en palacio, no se había dado cuenta de ello. Si, eso era de lo que más le había dolido. A pesar de que estos parecían mantener lo suyo en secreto, nunca habría esperado que también se lo ocultaran a ella y se sentía dolida por ello. No creía que hubiera secretos entre los 3.

Aladin y Alibaba se habían hallado sumidos en sus propios entrenamientos, así que no la habían buscado ni hablado con ella. No sabía si ese detalle la molestaba más o menos.

En cierta forma, sabía que los 3 tendrían que sentarse y hablar de aquello. Después de todo, ella era el contenedor domestico de Alibaba, su aliada, aquella que lo ayudara, como Aladin, a que consiguiera ser un buen gobernante algún día y que fuera rey.

Estaba claro que si ninguno de los 3 hablaba con los demás, aquella situación no se solucionaría nunca.

Así que, una noche, cuando vio que los dos se retiraban, salió tras ellos, alcanzándolos en el pasillo.

-Tenemos que hablar-murmuró, pasando a su lado, y entró en el cuarto de Aladin, poniéndose de cara a la puerta, esperándolos.

Ambos entraron, con el rubio en ultimo lugar y cerrando la puerta.

Aladin parecía algo nervioso, mirando a Alibaba y a Morgiana continuamente, esperando a que alguno de los 2 empezara a hablar. Sin embargo, Alibaba parecía extrañamente tranquilo, como si ya hubiera sabido que aquella situación tendría lugar.

-No has hablado con nadie lo que vistes-le comentó este, sin ningún tono especial en la voz.

-Lo que hagáis, es asunto vuestro. Los demás no tienen nada que decir-le respondió.

Alibaba sonrió.

-Pero tú estas aquí ahora.

-Pensaba que eramos un equipo, que no se ocultaba nada-le dijo, notando lo dolida que se sentía en la voz, sin poder ocultarlo.

-Solo llevamos unos días juntos. Y surgió de pronto-le respondió Aladin, acercándose a ella hasta que sujetó su mano.-En ningún momento queríamos ocultarte nada, Mor.

Y ella le creía. Aladin era incapaz de hacer algo que hiriera a alguien a propósito. Así que le dio un apretón comprensivo a su mano para hacerle entender que comprendía.

-Pero no estas aquí solo por eso,¿verdad?. No habrías esperado para hablar con nosotros si solo se hubiera tratado de un sentimiento de traición. Tú no eres así, Morgiana-le dijo Alibaba.

Y ella sintió el rostro arder.

Eso era cierto. No solo el sentimiento de traición le había hecho alejarse de ellos. Era la sensación de que la habían dejado fuera de aquello, que ahora ellos formaban una pareja solida era lo que la había mantenido alejada. Y no quería sentirse así. Quería que a ella también la tuvieran en cuenta.

Admiraba a Alibaba, cualquier orden que este le diera o cualquier cosa que él necesitara, ella correría a proporcionársela. Y con Aladin... Lo apreciaba y había sido la primera persona en el mundo en verla como una humana y romper sus cadenas. La habían liberado de todos sus miedos entre los dos. Quería estar con ellos.

Sonrojándose, se dio cuenta que no solo de maneras inocentes.

Los dos besándose contra la puerta había estado nadando en su cabeza todas las noches, imaginándose como se sentiría aquello.

-Mor-murmuró Aladin, acercándose a su pecho cuando captó el sonrojo en ella.-Siempre seremos nosotros 3.

-A lo mejor quiere que se lo demostremos-comentó Alibaba, alejándose de la puerta, también acercándose a ellos.

Morgiana se sonrojó aun más cuando comprobó que sus fantasias a lo mejor iban a ser cumplidas.

-Aladin,¿has estado alguna vez completamente con una mujer?-le preguntó el rubio, sin apartar los ojos de ella, del mismo modo que Mor le mantenía la mirada, notando como su respiración se hacía pesada.

-No. Solo les he tocado los pechos.

-¿Y no te parece nuestra Mor una chica hermosa?-le preguntó, colocando las manos sobre los hombros del pequeño.

-Sí, es una chica muy guapa-le contestó, comprendiendo por donde iban las cosas.

-Chicos...-murmuró ella, cuando notó que Alibaba se colocaba a su espalda.

Aunque había estado fantaseando con algo como aquello, no significaba que no se pusiera nerviosa llegado el momento. Casi estaba temblando sobre sus pies, allí parada, en el centro de la habitación, con aquellos dos rodeándola.

-¿Puedo tocarte el pecho?-le preguntó Aladin con su mejor cara de niño bueno.

Podía sentir a Alibaba detrás de ella, su aliento dando casi contra su nuca, haciendo que toda su piel se erizara, como si tratara de sentirle mejor de aquel modo.

Solo de manera vaga le dio su permiso al peli-azul y saltó en el sitio cuando sintió las dos manos sobre ella, sopesando sus pechos, acunándolas entre las palmas.

-Ah. Aunque no sean muy grandes, tienes unos pechos bonitos, Mor-comentó Aladin, acercándose más a ella.

Estuvo a punto de darle las gracias cuando sintió a Alibaba contra su espalda. Más concretamente, la cadera de Alibaba contra su trasero, haciéndola saltar nuevamente. Una parte de él parecía alegrarse muchísimo de verla y su propio cuerpo corrió a responder esa llamada.

Se sentía abrumada de muchas maneras, pero, aun con todo, no pudo negarse que, desde que los había visto a los dos juntos, aquello era lo que había querido.

Aladin enterró la cara entre sus pechos, aun jugando con ellos de manera inocente. Pero Alibaba le había puesto las manos sobre las caderas, manteniéndola quieta mientras hacía que su miembro rozara una y otra vez el hueco de su trasero, encendiéndola.

Había sentido las llamas de su contenedor domestico y, desde luego, este tipo de calor era mucho más intenso. Le nacía desde algún punto de su estómago, se extendía por ella, la envolvía, dejándola sin aire, y se concentraba en la unión entre sus piernas. El único lugar que ninguno de los dos había tocado aun.

-¿Sus pechos se sienten bien, Aladin?-le preguntó Alibaba, mientras aun la marcaba duramente en el sitio, notando como algo húmedo salia de ella.

-Sí. Son tan suaves...-comentó el pequeño, embobado.

De vez en cuando rozaba los pezones de ella con los dedos, enviando pequeñas corrientes eléctricas hasta la unión de sus muslos, dejándola sin aire. Pero estaba claro que lo hacía de manera inconsciente. Y Morgiana solo podía morderse los labios, intentando no exigir a alguien, quien fuera, que le bajara los tirantes de su vestido y se los tocara directamente.

-Pues besáselos. Nuestra Mor parece estar muriéndose de ganas de que lo hagas-comentó el rubio, haciendo que ella se volviera hacía él, mirándole con sorpresa.

No sabía como este había leído las señales de su cuerpo, pero lo había hecho con una precisión que daba miedo, pensó mientras el rubio le bajó los tirantes, dejando los pechos expuestos al menor, que no tardó mucho en besárselos.

Primero fueron besos suaves, cuidadosos, claramente de alguien inexperto. Pero fue cogiendo practica con rapidez. Cuando besó uno de sus botones erectos, se dedicó a torturar el otro con sus dedos, enviando más de aquellas corrientes que la estaban matando, dando cerca de donde Alibaba la marcaba.

-Puedes gemir si quieres. O gritar. Aladin lo hace y nadie nos oye-le comentó el rubio, dejando que su aliento diera contra el oído de Morgiana, haciendo que se estremeciera.

Otra vez lo había hecho. Otra vez había visto lo que deseaba y se lo había concedido, como si notara que era lo que quería en todo momento.¿Se debía a que compartía su poder con ella?. No lo sabía, pero, fuera lo que fuera, lo agradecía.

Dejándose de morder el labio, los primeros gemidos femeninos inundaron el cuarto, notando como Aladin se acercaba a ella, tomando los pezones en su boca con más ganas, mordisqueándolos antes de calmarlos con su lengua. Y Alibaba la clavó aun más duro, haciéndola pensar en qué pasaría si se movía un poco y daba contra aquella parte de ella que se sentía tan liquida.

Quería más, quería que la tocaran más, que estuvieran más cerca, que calmaran lo que le estuviera pasando.

Y, de nuevo, fue Alibaba el que leyó las señales.

Mientras aun se mecía contra ella, una de las manos que se encontraba en su cadera se movió hacía delante, alzando su falda, y encontró su centro, explorándolo con cuidado con sus dedos, haciéndola gemir aun más alto.

-¿Ves, Aladin?. Esto es el centro de una mujer. Aquí es donde acabaremos llendo al final de la noche.

Morgiana, echada sobre el pecho de Alibaba, miraba hacía Aladin con los ojos entrecerrados, costándole trabajo respirar, dejando que el mayor la abriera para la vista de este. El peli-azul miraba aquella parte de ella con atención, sin duda porque nunca lo había visto, siempre centrado en los pechos de las mujeres, y parecía admirado por lo que veía.

-¿Puedo...puedo lamerlo?-murmuró el pequeño, sobresaltando a Morgiana.

Pero la nueva humedad que salió de ella confirmó que no había sido precisamente por miedo.

-Ummm. Sí, creo que sí que puedes. Yo me encargaré de los demás.

Y mientras decía aquello y el pequeño se arrodillaba a sus pies, las dos manos de Alibaba ascendieron por su cuerpo hasta atender sus pechos, abandonados sin la atención de Aladin, mientras aun se frotaba contra ella.

El peli-azul sustituyó sus manos en aquella parte de ella a las de Alibaba, abriéndola mientras todo lo que Morgiana podía hacer era gemir en brazos del rubio, notando como toda ella amenazaba con estallar en un millar de pedazos, notando el aliento de Aladin contra su centro.

-¿Cómo huele?-le preguntó Alibaba a este, estirando los botones de Mor hacía delante, haciéndola gemir por la sensación de placer-dolor.

-Bien. Como la brisa del mar. Y esta toda mojada aquí. ¿Es normal?.

-Así es como tiene que estar una mujer cuando esta excitada.¿Verdad, Morgiana?-le preguntó el rubio, volviendo a tirar de sus pezones, besandole la unión del cuello con el hombro, torturándola deliciosamente.

Todo lo que ella pudo hacer fue gemir sin más, sin siquiera aliento para decir si.

Y fue aun peor cuando sintió la pequeña lengua de Aladin entre sus piernas, haciéndola saltar nuevamente mientras se derretía entre los brazos de Alibaba mientras este observaba lo que hacía el pequeño.

Aquella lengua consiguió encontrar nervios que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, haciendo que una bola de calor corriera por su cuerpo, mientras otras dos salían de sus pechos y sentía la boca de Alibaba sobre su hombro como llamas suaves por su piel.

Aladin encontró algo entre sus piernas, algún brote que la hizo gemir aun más alto y Alibaba, aprovechando que ella había girado la cabeza hacía él, se hundió en el interior de su boca, abrasándola, tomándola como a veces había visto hacer a los hombres con las mujeres de la calle cuando ella aun era una esclava.

En aquellos momentos aun se sentía como tal, aunque más como una esclava del placer que los dos le estaban dando.

La lengua de Alibaba dentro de su boca la quemaba, la derretía, la arrastraba hasta su propia boca y ella solo podía gemir, pidiendo más. Y, mientras tanto, Aladin había encontrado un buen ritmo entre sus piernas. Torturaba el brote hinchado con sus dedos mientras se abría hueco dentro de ella, amenazándola con lanzarla lejos de allí, envuelta en aquella bola de calor que corría por su cuerpo.

-También sabe bien-comentó el pequeño, soltándola un momento para hablar con Alibaba, con la cara sonrojada y una expresión soñadora en el rostro.-Es tan dulce como el caramelo y...me hace sentir extraño-comentó, llevándose una mano distraída al bulto que se apreciaba através de sus pantalones.

-Pues mete más la lengua y ya verás-le indicó el rubio, rompiendo el beso por un momento, alterando a esta.

``¡No!.¡Si mete más su lengua, estallaré!´´, pensó Morgiana con alarma. Pero los labios de Alibaba no tardaron en volver a estar sobre los de ella, silenciando cualquier cosa que hubiera podido decir, ahogándose en el sabor de él.

El pequeño volvió a su centro, haciendo caso al mayor, y empezó a sacar y meter la lengua dentro de ella, haciendo que Mor gimiera dentro de la boca de Alibaba, notando como sus piernas empezaron a temblar, casi incapaces ya de sostenerla.

-Piensa que pronto estaremos allí con otra parte de nuestro cuerpo-le susurró el rubio junto a su oído, después de liberarla del beso, girando sus pezones entre los dedos.

Esa promesa, junto con la lengua y los dedos de Aladin dentro de ella, hizo que Morgiana se rompiera, que la bola de calor estallaba y la hiciera gritar, alzando la cabeza hacía el techo, pensando que moriría allí mismo por la falta de aire, con los dedos de los pies tan apretados que pensaba que también se romperían.

Sin embargo, no se rompió, sino que seguía en brazos de Alibaba, con manos que acariciaban todo su cuerpo, encendiéndola de nuevo cuando se sintió dentro de su propio cuerpo de nuevo.

-Quiero sentir eso otra vez-comentó Aladin, aun arrodillado entre sus piernas.-Era como...si me absolviera.

-Más tarde. Ahora que ella ya lo ha sentido, tiene que ocuparse de nosotros.

-¿O...ocuparme?-murmuró Morgiana, mirándole, sin comprender que quería decir.

-Quiero que te arrodilles, con las manos en el suelo y tomes ese bulto que tiene Aladin en sus pantalones en tu boca. Será un trato justo después de lo que él te ha hecho.

Morgiana miró hacía allí, notando como el rostro le ardía y notaba a su cuerpo latiendo de anticipación. El pequeño también parecía emocionado por la idea y miraba hacía ella y hacía Alibaba constantemente, como si comprobara que había oído bien.

-¿Y tú que harás?-le preguntó Mor, ya arrodillaba, inclinada tan cerca de Aladin que podía oler la fragancia de este en el aire.

-Ya lo verás cuando llegué el momento.

De los 3, ella era la única que estaba parcialmente desnuda, con los pechos al descubierto, pero aun con la falda cubriendo sus partes intimas.

Aun algo nerviosa, pero también emocionada con aquello, llevó sus manos hacía los pantalones de Aladin, bajándolos lentamente hasta que dejó al descubierto el miembro de este, algo más pequeño que el que había notado en su propia espalda, pero sin nada que desmerecer.

Aladin dio unos pasos hacía ella para estar más cerca, respirando con dificultad y con el rostro igual de sonrojado que el de ella, mirando con atención como se acercaba.

Lamiéndose los labios, abrió la boca y le dio una primera lamida, notando como el sabor salado y especiado daba contra ella, oyendo como el pequeño gimió.

Alentaba, comprobando que a Aladin parecía gustarle aquello, Morgiana volvió a lamerlo, cogiéndolo con una mano mientras lo recorría con su lengua, oyendo los gemidos que escapaban del pecho del peli-azul sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

-¿Te gusta lo que te esta haciendo?-le preguntó Alibaba.

-¡Sí!.¡Sí que me gusta!-. Gimió cuando Morgiana lo condujo al interior de su boca.-¡Me siento arder!.¡Yo...yo no...podré aguantar mucho!.

Si no fuera porque las caderas de este se mecían hacía ella, Morgiana hubiera pensado que le estaba haciendo daño tras oír aquello. Su lengua formaba un cojín perfecto para este y sentir como temblaba contra sus labios hacía que toda ella se derritiera por dentro.

Y se derritió aun más cuando notó como Alibaba se colocaba a su espalda.

-Has sido una buena chica. Y yo no puedo solo quedándome mirando.

Tras decir aquello, Morgiana sintió como su trasero quedaba al descubierto, sobresaltándose mientras aun acogía a Aladin en su boca. El aire frío que dio contra su cuerpo la hicieron darse cuenta de lo caliente que se sentía y notar las manos de Alibaba de nuevo sobre sus caderas, ahora desnudas, no ayudó a deshacer el ardor.

-Sé que debe ser tu primera vez, así que tendré cuidado. Mi madre me enseñó que los hombres tienen que ser delicados con las mujeres.

De manera vaga, Morgiana pensó que, en aquellos momentos, lo que menos quería ella era que fueran delicada con ella, notando como Aladin crecía entre sus labios, cerrando los ojos.

Quería un desahogo tan potente o más que el que había sentido antes. Y lo quería ya.

Cuando sintió a Alibaba contra su espalda, haciendo una tentativa para entrar en ella, se derritió aun más de lo que ya estaba, alzando las caderas hacía él. Quería sentirle más de cerca, que se hundiera de una vez en aquella parte suya que no dejaba de palpitar, casi al mismo ritmo que el miembro de Aladin en su boca.

Y, después de unos cuantos círculos contra su centro, introduciendo solo unos centímetros de su anatomía, Alibaba cumplió sus deseos, hundiéndose en su cuerpo, haciéndola gemir contra Aladin, el cual se agarró a su cabello, cada vez más falto de fuerzas.

En aquellos momentos, Morgiana se sentía llena, plena, abierta de una manera que nunca había imaginado. Y, a pesar de que debía avergonzarse por la postura en la que se encontraba, le encantaba. Se sentía poderosa con ellos dos dentro de su cuerpo, llenándola. Su centro se humedeció aun más para Alibaba y su boca trabajó aun más duro contra Aladin, haciendo gemir al pequeño mientras el mayor clavaba sus dedos en su carne.

-Eres tan estrecha-comentó el rubio, como si fuera un detalle que le obligara a contenerse.

Pero Mor, llena de valor, retiró sus caderas hacía atrás, acogiéndolo aun más dentro, haciéndola gemir de nuevo, rompiendo alguna clase de control que Alibaba había intentado mantener.

Se cernió sobre ella con una fuerza que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, marcándola, llenando su interior, haciendo que sus embestidas la acercaran y alejaran de Aladin, dando en algún punto dentro de ella que la hacía derretirse, dejarse hacer mientras el calor le adormecía los sentidos, el placer sensibilizaba su piel y notaba que la bomba volvía a prepararse de nuevo en su bajo vientre.

Aladin no aguantó más aquella boca y se derramó hundiendo las manos en su pelo, poniéndola aun más suave, apretando a Alibaba en su interior. El ritmo del rubio se hizo aun más rápido y descontrolado, dando contra más nervios nuevos que la hicieron temblar, excitada en grado sumo, notando como su interior lo apretaba para no dejarlo marchar.

Y el mordisco del rubio en su hombro fue el detonante que la lanzó a aquella bomba que la barrió, diseminándola por todo el cuarto mientras este se clavaba dentro de ella, lanzado un gemido.

Apenas si podía respirar cuando volvió a su piel, soltando a Aladin, que se dejó caer al suelo mientras Alibaba se había quedado inmóvil dentro de ella, respirando con dificultad mientras sus manos aun se clavaban en la piel de sus caderas.

-Mor, eres estupenda-comentó Aladin, en la misma posición que ella e inclinándose hasta que la besó.

Fue un beso dulce, de agradecimiento, la clase de beso que hacía que un corazón aleteara, emocionado. Todo cuanto hacía Aladin con ella siempre era así: dulce, cuidado, tomando de ella, pero también dando.

Sin embargo, Alibaba, perdiendo esa mascara de calma, la trabaja duro, la encendía y la obligaba a aceptar cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, solo pudiendo hacerlo con gusto.

Su cuerpo aun temblaba después de lo que habían hecho.

-¿Quieres probar su interior tú también?-le preguntó Alibaba a Aladin, cogiendo a Morgiana y haciendo que esta se inclinara de espaldas hasta él, levantándola.

Aladin asintió rápidamente mientras los seguía hasta la cama, donde Alibaba la dejó sentada contra él, con las piernas abiertas.

Ella gimió cuando se dio cuenta que querían repetir lo que Alibaba había hecho, ahora con Aladin, abriendo más las piernas para que el pequeño pudiera ver su centro mientras este se subía a la cama delante de ella.

-Realmente eres muy hermosa, Mor-murmuró este, con los ojos clavados en la unión de sus piernas.

-Sí. Una mujer muy hermosa, que tendrá todo lo que quiera siempre que esté con nosotros,¿verdad?.

Y Aladin le dio la razón, acercándose hasta ellos.

Alibaba volvió a tomar los pechos de Morgiana entre sus manos, estimulándolos de nuevo mientras ella volvía a gemir, lanzando las caderas hacía delante.

Después de aquellas dos explosiones, aun le parecía sorprendente que tuviera ganas de más, pero así era.

-Coge sus piernas y ponlas alrededor de tu cintura-le indicó Alibaba al menor, que no tardó en cumplirlo.-Así es. Muy bien. A partir de ahí, haz lo que más te guste. A ella seguro que le encantara.

Aladin asintió, tragando saliva mientras los dos observaban como conducía su centro de nuevo hacía el interior de ella.

Morgiana estaba tan humedad que no hubo ningún impedimento, solo sintiendo placer cuando volvió a sentirse llena. Después de aquello, supo que siempre se sentiría vacía si no tenía a uno de los dos llenándola.

Aladin se agarró a sus muslos, preparándose, y empezó a entrar y salir de ella mientras Morgiana volvía a sentir que todos sus nervios volvían a la vida. Este descendió la cabeza hacía un pecho, tomándolo en su boca mientras se hundía en ella, mientras que Alibaba atendía el otro.

Sin embargo, no era eso todo lo que el rubio hacía.

Como había hecho antes, volvió a mecerse contra su trasero, acompasándose al ritmo de Aladin, marcándola y haciéndola salir hacía delante, el cual intentaba poner todo su empeño en complacerla.

Sin embargo, aunque no se hubiera concentrado tanto, Mor sabía que se hubiera mojado igualmente por él, viendo aquel rostro sonrojado, perdido, notando como sus pezones enviaban un camino de llamas hasta el centro de sus piernas, acercándolo a su interior, mientras se estremecía contra Alibaba cada vez que se retiraba.

Aquellos dos sabían trabajar en equipo, de una manera en la que podían destrozar a cualquier mujer y, aun así, hacerla implorar, rogando por más.

En aquella nueva ocasión, el clímax de Morgiana se extendió por ella suavemente, acercándose un poco más cada vez que Aladin se hundía en ella, haciéndola soltar unos gemidos suaves que la hacían temblar levemente contra Alibaba, que parecía deseoso por entrar en ella por aquella parte de su cuerpo.

De una deliciosa manera, imaginó que, a lo largo de aquella noche, lograría hacerlo, notaria a aquellos dos dentro de su cuerpo, explorándola a la vez y se derritió aun más con aquella fantasía, notando como Aladin se clavaba en ella aun más duro, más rápido, resoplando como si no hubiera suficiente aire en la habitación para todos.

Su interior tembló, empeorando los nervios del menor y recibiendo un camino de besos de Alibaba como premio, alzándola de la cama para que Aladin pudiera hundirse más profundamente en ella mientras el mayor estaba cada vez más cerca de fundirse con ella desde atrás.

Notando los mordiscos de Aladin sobre sus pechos, con Alibaba besando su cuello, la piel sensible de detrás de sus oídos y su nuca, Morgiana se agarró a los cabellos de los dos, notando como el temblor de su cuerpo se acrecentaba, como se volvía cada vez más liquida, sus músculos se tensaban y, tras notar como los dos trataban de hundirse en ella, volvió a explotar, haciéndola gritar de tal manera que, quisiera o no, la gente de palacio tenía que haberla oído.

…..

Cuando se despertó por la mañana, con Alibaba a su espalda, abrazándola, y Aladin enterrado en sus pechos, con su pierna sobre la cadera de este, se sintió como si hubiera estado corriendo toda la noche y, aun así, su cuerpo se sentía de maravilla, amado, trabajado. Aun húmedo.

Recordó como, mientras Aladin volvía a lamerla entre las piernas, haciéndola temblar, intentando no dejar caer su cuerpo contra la boca de este, los dedos de Alibaba habían llevado su humedad hacía su trasero, preparándola, explorándola con sus dedos para abrirla para él.

Cuando lo sintió entrar, no pudo evitar inclinarse para acogerlo mejor, quedando más cerca de la boca del peli-azul y, a penas ya con fuerzas en su cuerpo, se sintió abierta y llena de una nueva forma mientras Aladin se movía bajo ella y sustituía su lengua por su miembro, saliéndole al encuentro cada vez que Alibaba se retiraba.

Solo pensar en aquello le hizo rotar las caderas y el miembro de Alibaba salió hacía arriba, dispuesto a darle los buenos días, mientras el brazo de este la apretaba contra él, aun ensueños.

Sonrió tras besar los cabellos de Aladin, que pasaba sus mejillas por sus pechos aun durmiendo, haciendo que su corazón volviera a palpitar con fuerza y, comprobando que aun quedarían unas horas antes de que alguien los echara en falta, volvió a dormirse, apretándose contra ellos, deseando que volviera a caer la noche para repetir aquello, volver a estar en brazos de ambos mientras la deseaban, volver a sentirse amada y llena, sin que nadie se interpusiera entre ellos.

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Creo que es la primera vez que escribo un trío y creo que me ha costado más de lo que creía. He estado leyendo libros de novela erótica para sacar algunas ideas de que hacer en esta situación, pero aparte de hacer que los dos hombres se hablaran mientras estaban trabajando con la mujer, no me ha servido de nada.**

**Temía perder las personalidades de ellos en esto, pero creo que he podido mantenerlas más o menos bien.**

**Vosotros me diréis si es realmente así.**

**El próximo capitulo lo escribiré en cuanto repase este y lo de como terminado, así que me pondré manos a la obra lo antes posible.**

**Gracias por los review´s, la verdad. Porque no esperaba que una sucesión de fic´s de escena de cama pudiera gustar con unos personajes tan adorables.**

**Manteneos sanos mientras escribo los siguientes y nos seguimos leyendo.**


End file.
